


Art for In A State of Perpetual Disrepair

by Maleyah (Katherine_Kat)



Series: The Disrepair 'Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mal drew a thing, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Kat/pseuds/Maleyah
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Art for myIn A State of Perpetual Disrepair.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Disrepair 'Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853482
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Never mind the wonky backgrounds, mkay? I like drawing people most. Need more practice. Also need to write. Such dilemma.
> 
> Hope you like these two.  
> Hugs!  
> Mal

(Dean in chapter 12, when Cas left the meeting for him)

*

(Cas in chapter 21, after making Dean sign for his updated preferences)


	2. Chapter 26 art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this has to compensate for the latest episode, which I haven't seen yet, because I'm European, but I have a sinking suspicion we need these two happy and united. For whatever that is worth.
> 
> Love,  
> Mal


End file.
